


I Thought You Were Asleep

by Evee_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i love accidental confessions, this is so much fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that Haruka didn't mean for him to hear</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were Asleep

* [psst send me a prompt!](http://rainbowderpyhead.tumblr.com/post/116779790546/)*

               

It’s cramped, stuffy, and Haruka’s heart keeps stuttering in his chest. He shouldn’t be like this. Makoto had always slept next to him for as long as he could remember, but tonight feels different. Makoto lies with his back facing Haruka like usual, yet it makes him restless.

               

Maybe he never noticed it before but lately, every time Makoto smiles _that smile_ , reserved only for Haruka, it makes him feel like butterflies are fluttering deep in his belly. Every swim practice, his eyes keep drifting to Makoto and tracing the curves of his muscles as they glimmer with water droplets. He has this itching _need_ to touch and caress his friend’s skin and it drives him crazy.

               

“Hey… Makoto?”

               

All he gets in reply is soft, steady breathing.

               

Haruka huffs. “Something’s wrong with me,” he whispers. “I constantly look at you and it makes me feel funny… I always want… I don’t even know what I want.”

               

He doesn’t get a reply, as expected.

             

   “I think…”

              

  Haruka trails his fingers along Makoto’s side, wrinkling his yellow and orange shirt up before splaying his hands on his back.

             

   _It burns like fire._

               

“I want to touch you more. I want you to look at me more. I--“

               

The world seems to spin and then he’s smothered in trembling warmth and the smell of soap.

            

    “H-Haru you’re the only one I look at.  You know that don’t you?” Makoto murmurs, burying his face into Haruka’s hair.

              

  The hairs on Haruka’s arms prickle and he pushes away a bit to stare up at Makoto. His breath hitches in his chest when his eyes land on his friend’s flushed face. Makoto stares wordlessly back, cupping Haruka’s cheek with a shaking hand and a moment later, all he can feel is Makoto.

               

Makoto’s hair tickling his face, Makoto’s arm around him, Makoto’s legs tangling up with his, Makoto’s soft, supple lips against his. Everything is full of him and only him.

              

  Makoto chuckles breathily as he pulls away. “Wow I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” Haruka just ducks his face and nuzzles deep into the crook of Makoto’s neck. “Haru-chan, I love you. I’ve always dreamed of holding you in my arms and falling asleep.”

               

The two of them drift off to sleep, smiles tugging at the corners of their lips. They’ll worry about his parents seeing them when they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think ;)


End file.
